Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to methods of controlling the maturation of plants and plant materials. In particular, the invention provides methods to inactivate and activate Alternative Oxidase (AOX) gene expression in order to control the rate and timing of the maturation (e.g. ripening, senescence, etc.) of plants/plant products such as fruit, vegetables, ornamental plants, and other produce.
Background of the Invention
Climacteric fruit and cut flowers are typically treated with chemicals such as 1-methylcyclopropene (1-MCP) to block or slow down ripening and to extend storage and shelf-life. 1-MCP binds ethylene receptors blocking all downstream physiological and metabolic processes. Primarily, sensing of ethylene and subsequent signaling are blocked. While the use of 1-MCP has produced somewhat desirable results for some produce, its use has distinct drawbacks. For example, apples treated with 1-MCP remain desirable in terms of appearance, but they produce no or very limited amounts of volatile compounds, which reduces the fruit quality and desirability to consumers. The use of 1-MCP in some other fruits has been outright detrimental. For example, pears treated with 1-MCP do not ripen despite treatment with exogenous ethylene or the use of protocols intended to condition the fruit to ripen (e.g. various cold temperature treatments).
It would be desirable to have available methods of treating plants and plant materials (e.g. fruit, vegetables, ornamentals, etc.) so that they can be stored and shipped in an immature state (e.g. without ripening), and then readily matured at a desired time or within a desired time frame. It would be a boon to have available a method or mechanism to induce maturation of stored produce in a manner that results in the development of characteristics (e.g. softness, odor, aromas etc.) of produce that is allowed to mature naturally.